It Was only a Dream, Serena
by Autumn Child
Summary: Serena wakes up to find out that she was never Sailor Moon, however, in the futer....


Pen Name:Autumn Child  
Rated:G! this is the cleanest story i have ever written!  
Discalimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Scouts.  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@yahoo.com  
  
'We did it! We beat Galexia!' I thought happly. I looked around at all the scouts and StarLights. They gathered around me. Huggs, kisses, you name it, I got it. Amara came over and slaped me on the back, wich sent me flying. Everyone was talking about how 'That ditz meat-ball head actually saved the world'. I hugged Chibi Moon and Chibi-Chibi Moon. Suddenly, everyone gathered even closer around me. "Thank you, Serena!" They kept saying. Michele had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "Thank you, Serena!" suddenly begain to echo around me. At one point I thought I heard Lita yell "I'll never forget you, Serena!" I blinked, but everything slowly became dark and fuzzy. I tryed to reach out and grab Raye, but my hand whent through her as though she were a ....ghost. Thats when everything then blank.  
"Serena! Are you up?" I opened my eyes. "Mom? Were's Luna at? She's usally here at the bottom of my bed."Who's Luna?" My mom asked me with a puzzeled look in her eyes. "My black cat!""Serena, you never had a cat!" I jumped out of my bed and got dressed." Your such a kidder mom! I bet she whent over to Artimis's place." My mom gave me a strange look, but i left for school.  
**********************Mean While*******************  
Neo Queen Serenety looked through the Imperial Silver Crystal at Serena. Uranus entered into the room. "My queen, what is happing to Serena?" Queen Serenity laughed. "Watch, Uranus!"  
***************************************  
I walked briskly to school. For once, I was going to be on time. I passed by the ally were i had first found Luna. All was quiet. No pesky little kids or cats running around. I entered into the building. My friends ran up to talk to me."So," I begain, "were's Ami and Lita? They should be here by now." "Who?" Molly asked. "You know, Ami, blue hair, smart. And Lita. Big, tall, brown hair in pony tail." molly just gave a strange look, kind of like the one my mom had given to me that morring. "Ah, Molly, remember Luna?" "Serena, are you feeling alright. i mean, first your talking about people who have never been to this school, now your asking me about a pet you never had!" I think you got up to early!"  
I whent through the day alost as it was a dream. I couldn't forget what had happened to me the day before, or why no one knew who my friends were. Finally, the final bell rang. i slowly walked out of school. I spoted the game archade down the street. For my luck, Andrew had taken the day off to study for a pre-med test. I needed to be by myself. I walked over to the racing games. 'Amara loves these.' I thought. 'Amara! Thats it! She can set things strait!' I sat at the game for almost a half an hour before i realsed two things. One: Rini wasn't at my house whe I woke up! Were did she go? Second, Amara and Michele were not coming here. I felt sick, i mean really sick. I gathered my streanth and whent over to Darians apartment.  
**************************************  
"Serenity, what's happing?" Uranus asaked, just watching that little spell of Serena's."Well, rember when she defeated Galexia? Well, after that, she no longer need her powers.All the evil and danger was and is, gone. Whe she begain to get blurry vision, I took all the power away from her, as well as everyone else....."  
******************************************  
I rang Darians bell. i waited. No answer. Sighing to myself, i tryed agen. Suddenly, he opened the door. "Can i help you, miss?" he asked me slightly irritaded. "Darian, it's me, Serena! Your girlfriend." "i don't have a girlfriend, nor do I know you. Now, what can i do for you, or will you leave now?" I gasped and turned away, muttering a 'sorry i bothered you' to him. He sighed angerly and slammed the door.  
I whent to the park and sat down on the same bench that i had cried my eyes out the time Darian had forgoten my birthday. i sat there for a good five minutes when i felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "miss, is there anything wrong?" A deep, husky voice asked me. I looked up to see Amara and michele. "Amara! Thank God i found you. Lisen, there is somthing really strange going on here, but...." i stoped when I saw her giving me a puzzled look. "I think you have me mixed up with some one else. My name is Steven, and this is my wife, Andrea." I looked at her, i mean him. No, it was Amara! it had to be. I mean, Amra was always the tomboy, but this was taking it a little far. "No, no, I'm fine Thank....." I stoped when I saw a little girl come running over. "Daddy, who is that?" "Hotaru!" I cried. Amar...I mean, Steven, looked at me. "This is Heather, our daughter." I shot up and ran as fast as i could, wich isn't fast at all. I wished then that I was a little thiner, or more in shape. i got home, out of breath and as red as a beet. my mother, worried that i was sick, sent me to bed.  
Latter on, she brought me soup. I picked up the phone to call molly...  
******************************  
".....after their power was taken, I sent all of them back to life as they knew it before they became Sailor Scouts." "So," Uranus begain, drawing in a deep breath,"Is that why Lita, Mina, and Amy aren't at Serena's school?" Serenity nodded. "See, what happedned was, I never took all the memory away from serena. Every one eles memory i was able to deleat, sort of like when they were sent to earth from the Silver Milenium. Only, since Serena is, or was Sailor moon, her memorie was much stronger. Stronger then i thought. she rembers what had happedned, but only as a dream.' Uranus laughed. "But, why am or was a male?" Serenity grinned. "it was easer for me to deleat your memorie, Michele's and hotaru's memorie if i gave all of you different idenities of sorts. You, I made male. it seemed more fitting for that time period. Michele, your wife and Hotaru, or Heather, your daugheter." Uranus watched poor Serena. She was now eating ice cream and talking on the phone. "I 'm going to deleat the memorie of Rinin and Chib-Chib at least from her memorie. But every thing else can stay. Sort of like a dream from the past. She'll soon forget, sort of, and live a normal life. When she goes to sleep tonight, I can deleat a little more. " Serenity looked a little sad. "My queen, will Darian and Serena still get married?" Serenity laughed, a sort of sad laugh. "Yes, but they won't meet up agen for a while. Serena needs her brain for school work. They will marry, have two children, and one day become me. Only, in this life time, she will have no more knowlage of being a Sailor Scout. That two, was why Lita said what she did. Jupiter and all the Planet scouts knew they were leaving. Not the girls themselfs, but the spirts of the scouts. Sailor Moon was to much Serena to know that the spirt of the moon was leaving her." Uranus looked into the picter agen. softly she wispered, "Good luck, Serena. may you find your path in that life time. Our spirts will help guid you through your current life and bring you safly to Crystal Tocyo, were you will rule." Serenity smiled at what Uranus said, and left the room.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
